skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead of Winter
|base_rank = |base_atk = 218 |base_hp = 2185 |atk_per_lv = 218 (2,354) |hp_per_lv = 2,185 (23,587) }} ---- HEALTH and stacks of ARMOR after being dead for seconds. A stack of ARMOR is removed after every HIT suffered|SA2 = Deal bonus damage while benefitting from ARMOR}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Dead of Winter is a very strong defensive variant thanks to her Wightout ability, which allows her to resurrect after being killed a theoretically infinite number of times (as long as there's still time left on the clock). This makes it easy to time opponents out in Prize Fight, especially if given her Dead Alive Marquee. She will not resurrect if killed while HEXED or if all her allies are KO'd before being KO'd herself or if it has not been 30 seconds yet and her last ally is knocked out. Pairing her with powerful walls such as Armed Forces or Resonant Evil, as well as running Surgeon General, can add to her defensive capabilities. Strategy If used on offense, running her from the start and allowing her to be KO'd will increase her damage by 100%, turning her into a valid threat while she retains armor stacks. Key Stats Maxing out on Defense and HP will make her harder to deal with, allowing her to time out opponents more easily. Maxing her Defense will allow her to take 0 damage until all but one of her armor stacks is removed (Max defense is 50%, each stack of armor reduces damage by 25%. With 2 armor stacks she will take -50%-25%-25% damage or -100% damage). Playing As When playing as DoW (Dead of Winter) one does not need any effort to proc her sa1 as she is mostly a defensive variant and not recommended to use on offence Playing Against What makes Dead of Winter so deadly is her ability to time out opponents by using her Dead Alive MA and resurrection to stall out the clock. The best way to ensure this does not happen is to simply stop attacking her as her HP gets low and let her tag out so you can defeat her last. Should this not be an option, HEX which can easily be found in Red Velvet and Double's Bandwagon Rushdown BB should keep her at bay. Since your objective is to not KO her, meter control is useful, as she is likely to have a BB3 during the duration of a battle. Claw & Order can keep her blockbusters during the entire match, but Ivy League, No Egrets, and Bad Ms Frosty are more accessible options. If you do KO her, avoid attacking opponents on her corpse if the DoW has the Dead Alive MA. You can check by pausing when fighting her if you are unsure, but once she is KO'd you can no longer check. After reviving, Ultraviolent is a powerful counter to DoW, as Death Throw gives Ultraviolent's projectiles a 50% chance to ignore armor and also makes those projectiles deal increased damage. Since DoW is already set to 25% of her max HP after reviving, she is easy for UV to kill from that point. *The BB3 Catastrophe Cannon Omega, which can be equipped to any Robo-Fortune variant, will prevent Dead of Winter from reviving if she is killed by it. Category:Squigly Category:Gold Variants Category:Water Variants Category:Squigly Variants Category:Variants